


longing.

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur just needs a break, Chapter 5: Guarma (Red Dead Redemption 2), Light Angst, M/M, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 5; Guarma.Arthur’s reunion with the gang.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	longing.

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking drunk and im longing for someone I can’t ever have so here’s this bc these two make me feel safe

”Dear _uncle Tacitus.”_

_—————_

Arthur had been feeling progressively worse and worse the longer he’d been in Guarma, and the transition from warm, damp and breathable air of Guarma (excluding the times he had dust and rubble go into his lungs after using the cannon and maxim gun which made all the dust and sand of the sea bank stir into the air) and going to the hot and sticky air of Saint Denis again. 

The scent of the place was something he missed the least about being back in the states, the stink of shit and bile roaming around the entire city. The scent of smoke and hunger in the air.   
Fuck, it was disgusting.

Arthur did not miss Saint Denis or any of it’s neighboring cities. They all stunk in his opinion. Stunk like fake royalty and shit.   
The ride home was long and when Arthur tried whistling for his horse, there was no answer.   
The only horse available nearby was a black and white splotched Appaloosa—which wouldn’t be Arthur’s first choice but this was not the time or place to be picky.   
Arthur could feel his eyelids dropping with exhaustion on the ride back to Shady Belle and eventually let the horse lead the way to camp. He wouldn’t be surprised if no one was there, but there’d at least be a note left behind.   
  
—————  
  


Once Arthur had finally gotten to Lakay after fighting off Pinkertons from Shady Belle, he was almost immediately greeted with Charles. Arthur’s heart practically swelled with affection when he saw the other.   
Charles ran to the horse Arthur rode to their new camp almost pulling Arthur off of the horse just to pull him into a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head.   
Arthur hummed softly in his throat, so happy to feel the squeeze of Charles’ strong arms around him. God, how he missed Charles.   
“I missed you.” Charles murmured against Arthur’s ear, smiling.   
“I missed you, love.” Arthur smiled, reluctantly pulling away. He was finally able to take in Charles’ hair.   
Charles could feel Arthur’s eyes on him, blushing slightly in embarrassment. “What do you think of it?”   
Arthur felt the long braid of long hair and then the shaved sides of his head. “Fitting.” He smiled lovingly.   
Arthur finally regained himself, ready to see everyone again.   
  


——

Arthur woke up in his uncomfortable and hot bedroll, blanket tangled around him as he tried to get out and breathe.   
Pinkerton’s attacked just a few nights ago and Arthur was still paranoid about them coming back.   
He pulled on his trousers and tucked in his ruddy shirt, grabbing and putting on his belt and suspenders.   
“Good morning, Uncle Arthur.” Jack chirruped from behind the thin sheet separating their spaces. He must’ve heard Arthur shuffling about with his clothes.   
“Good mornin’, little Jack.” Arthur smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair as he walked past, adjusting his satchel.   
Jack smiled back up to him, book in hand.   
“Whatcha readin’?”   
“Just a book that Miss Tilly gave to me.” He lifted the book up to Arthur so he could see. It had a pretty cover, with little green flowers painted on a hazy blue background.   
“That looks good. If I see any books when I’m out, I’ll be sure to bring you one.” Arthur promised and the young boy’s face practically glowed at that.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah, really.” Arthur ruffled his hair once more, then made his way to the front of the tiny cabin, where Mary-Beth was sewing together a torn seam in a pair of pants.   
“He’s a sweet boy.” She said sweetly, locking eyes with Arthur and gently smiling.

”Yes, that he is.” Arthur chuckled. “You take care, Mary-Beth.”

”And you, Morgan!” She called after him playfully as he walked out the cabin. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at her.   
If he was just a tad younger, a tad sweeter when they had first met, the two might have had a chance together.   
But Arthur was bitter when she came along, bitter about Mary and how it had never worked out the way he’d planned. He was too old now and Mary-Beth deserved a better man. She was still young and her face was still youthful, and she shouldn’t have to settle for Arthur.   
Arthur made sure that she knew he was never for her.   
  
Dutch was on the porch of his temporary cabin, looking out at the swampy terrain in front of him. Alligators swam around in the murky water.   
  


He spoke of chess pieces; Arthur retorting with a sour response along the lines of how the people of the camp weren’t chess pieces in Dutch’s silly game.   
The only game it was was just a shitty game of cat and mouse. It felt like this time around, they were the mice and the Pinkerton’s were the cats.   
  


“Take Charles and go investigate that land up North. Near the Murfree Broods. It’s infested with those sons of bitches, but the law is scared of that place and it’ll be good to lie low down there for a while.” He instructed.   
Arthur nodded, walking off to go find Charles.   
  
When he found Charles, he outstretched his hand towards the younger male.   
“Ride with me?”

”Always.” He took Arthur’s outstretched hand. “ _Arthur.”_

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna edit this when I’m sober because fuck you.
> 
> you all get shitty drunk writing because it’s all I can do right now.


End file.
